


Important Data

by mmmdraco



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 3 Sentence Ficathon: Prince of Tennis, Sadaharu Inui, statistics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important Data

There is a quiet splendor in the intricacies of data. Frustration builds up inside of him when his calculations fail him and he is losing, lost, and left behind. But feelings are data, and he records them as well to track the patterns of his loss to find reasons for that, too.


End file.
